


A whole new meaning to the phrase "love bites"

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Don't Like Don't Read, Love Bites, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, This is a consensual relationship between two fictional adult characters, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Kinktober day seven: BitingRhys is a giant walking purple bruise and he's never felt better





	A whole new meaning to the phrase "love bites"

Rhys pressed his fingers into one of the marks on his chest, an ugly yellow surrounded by two very dark purple semi-circles. He hissed in a breath, touching the small punctures left behind by Jack.

“Really did a number on ya, didn’t I Pumpkin?” Jack asked from the bathroom doorway, looking him up and down with a leer.   


“I think I’m more bruises than I am normal skin.” Rhys turned back to the mirror, looking at the bite marks that covered his shoulders, one stretched around the entirety of the tattoo around his neck. Other bruises and marks littered his skin, Jack’s fingerprints on his hips and his arms and rug burn on his knees. The bite marks on the inside of his thighs were layered over one another and deeper, because they were easily hideable. They were high up enough that if Rhys wore boxers instead of his normal briefs Vaughn wouldn’t be able to notice anything if he caught Rhys in them. Rhys religiously wore layers when he and Jack played like this to avoid any questions. Not that it mattered much, Rhys spent about three days every two weeks at his apartment with Vaughn. Most of Rhys’s wardrobe was here now, all of his shower stuff and some stupid kitschy magnets of his on the fridge. Jack didn’t say anything about it so Rhys didn’t either, he didn’t think pointing out the obvious would be a good idea.

“You’re not complaining.” Jack pointed out, wrapping his arms around Rhys and looking at him in the mirror.

  
“You’re right, I’m not.” Rhys grinned, pressing himself back against Jack, feeling him start to get interested in Rhys rubbing up against him. “Will you give me more Daddy?” Rhys asked innocently, breath hitching when Jack wrapped a hand around his throat. Rhys’s eyes met his in the mirror, both of their pupils dilated as Jack squeezed lightly.

“All you have to do is ask, Kitten.” Jack purred into his ear, teeth catching the lobe and tugging, making him shiver. “And Daddy will provide what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Biting falls under RACK (Risk Aware Consensual Kink) and not SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual) due to the dangers in regards to the biting itself, the passing of bodily fluids, and the fact that the human mouth is nasty as shit. I am NOT an expert, I don't claim to be, but if you ARE going to engage in this kink please do your research and please disinfect everything after to minimize chance of infection.
> 
> I have bloodborne pathogens training as well as first aid/cpr specifically for medical professionals and if you do any sort of activity that is risky please consider taking these. There are specialized classes on RACK at places such as Kinkfest as well as in your local kink community. I am saying this strictly because I want my community to be safe and aware of any potential risks they might not already be aware of.
> 
> Alright rambling done! Hopefully you enjoy!


End file.
